<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hysteria by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514118">Hysteria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>打开收音机关掉灯 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Breastfeeding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>由于荷尔蒙的影响伊万不愿再被基尔伯特触碰，最后他们在办公室加班的时候解决了这个问题。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>打开收音机关掉灯 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hysteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警：ABO，Mpreg，产乳，孕期play，哭包露</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “子宫游移症”。<br/> 伊万在亲吻基尔伯特眼皮的时候突然想到了这个词汇，他停顿了一下，身下的孕夫艰难地挺了挺腰，抬头问怎么了，他却感觉自己的体内仍有一股焦躁的气体在四处流窜，将他的脏器踢得七颠八倒。他甩甩头，带着哭腔说想要被拥抱一下，他正在怀孕的伴侣就伸长手臂抱了他一下。但那仍旧不够，伊万想，仍旧不够，他所有的器官都在疼痛，发出撕裂般的叫嚷，可他却从一开始并没有被告知这样的后果。<br/> 基尔伯特搬来与伊万同住有一段时间了，但是他们快乐的时间并没有度过多少便迎来了崭新的生命。在一个春日的周末午后，基尔伯特将验孕棒平静地递给伊万，他们共同查看了上面的测试结果。对方这个月的发情期并没有如约而至，往常会同步发情的Alpha因此也受到了影响，暴躁得如同青春期的小狗，他没由来地撕扯家里的软垫和一些羽毛枕头，试图自己做着缓解，直到基尔伯特帮他做了次手淫。但事实就如他们所看到的那样，Omega怀孕了，而所有的问题都将在接下去的十个月左右时间里纷至沓来。<br/> 社会就是这样运转的，Omega怀孕期间所有的孕痛都将被转移到Alpha身上，由他们来为自己的伴侣分担痛苦。这一古老的基因脉脉相传，本来是用来保护生育率，防止过多的Omega在生育期间死于疼痛，但最终却造成了Alpha的稀少。伊万曾在疼痛得难以呼吸的夜晚愤恨地在心里咒骂该死的生理性别，没有人告诉过他会是这样，连身边正平稳躺着睡觉的伴侣都没有提到过，却要由他来承受所有的一切问题。有时他想，Omega只是一个胎儿的容器，明明所有的事情都是Alpha来做，凭什么只有他们得到这样的待遇，但每当看着基尔伯特的时候他又无法将心中的怨气吐露出来。<br/> 他们在上班之前刚大吵一架，伊万大吼“你从来没关心过我”，成功把基尔伯特吓了回去，对方青着脸不睬他，就连伊万冲进厕所再次呕吐的时候都没有管过他。但他后来还是进来收拾乱局，伊万将自己蜷缩在冰冷的浴室瓷砖地板上，污水就要漫到他只穿着袜子的脚旁。基尔伯特就挥着拖把一言不发地挤进来，高耸的肚皮在伊万眼前不停晃着。当他处理完脏污想要来抱抱伊万的时候却遭到了拒绝，高大的男人把自己卷成一颗虾子，抵抗着所有的触碰，伊万能感受到基尔伯特的手悬在自己头顶，但最后还是没有落下。<br/> 基尔伯特开车的时候没有说话，伊万别过头看车窗外的景色，现在进入秋季，对方今日穿了一件好看的高领毛衣，浅奶油色，带着温暖的感觉，可伊万只觉得冷。四肢都冷，发抖，体内的疼痛和不适给他带来了糟糕的心情，可疏离与漠不关心更加重了他想要哭泣的念头。<br/> “你知道这是职场性骚扰吗基尔伯特？”当伊万不得不留下来加班的时候却被基尔伯特打断了手上的工作，他名义上的上司正用手轻轻抚摸过他的大腿，想要帮他缓解什么事情一样。伊万正处于正常的发情期，但基尔伯特并不是，然而此刻看起来好像是对方更为渴求发生关系一样。他叹气，还有邮件没有回完，由于孕期连结造成的痛苦使他不得不频频去洗手间解决，工作能力的瞬间骤降已然让他产生了是不是要请个产假的想法。实在没有心情与基尔伯特做那种事，他烦躁地挥开对方的手，但小个子的男人却得寸进尺，嘟着嘴就钻到了办公桌底下。伊万在忍受了几秒钟后再也无法控制住他的情绪，所有的委屈与难过就如海啸一般冲垮了他心理上最后的防线。他小声哭起来，紧接着就放大了音量，他想不明白，为什么基尔伯特就不能明白，所有这一切该由两个人一起来承担，偏偏只有他一人在感受疼痛。<br/> 他到底爱自己吗？伊万在崩溃大哭的时候止不住想这个问题，他把手从鼠标上挪开，因为泪水已经无法再控制在眼眶之中，空旷的熄了灯的办公室里只有他急促的哭声，尖锐得如同划过黑板的粉笔，他在中学午后被四五个Omega堵在洗手间里时只能注意到锈迹斑斑的水龙头，基尔伯特在他的工位底下，试图做出羞辱他的这桩事情。在流水般的两分钟内他仰头盯着天花板，无法透过将视网膜变得模糊的眼泪看清楚那里的纹路，但他的伴侣缓慢起身，从桌子下面出来了，站在他的面前。<br/> 伊万只能看到一个肚子，基尔伯特不说话，只是牵起他的手放到那上面，想让他摸一摸。伊万缩了一下，任何接触都让他从心里带着厌恶，由于荷尔蒙的影响，他已经很久没有碰过基尔伯特了，但今天他被对方死死抓着手，不容置疑。怀孕之后对方的力气突然变大，像是要为最后的生产做足准备，把伊万的手腕抓得疼痛。那手掌冰冰凉凉，触到伊万高热的皮肤上便让他打颤。<br/> “不要！”伊万慌张地大叫，竭力要摆脱束缚，童年时的恐惧再次回到他的眼前，母亲在怀他妹妹的时候就命令伊万干活，指甲掐进幼时他细瘦的手腕中留下一个个深坑。他害怕被打，语无伦次地在基尔伯特投下的阴影中小声讨饶，又伴随啜泣，打着嗝推阻着他的伴侣。但这次对方没有放弃，基尔伯特强硬地将他的手拍上他圆滚滚的肚皮，带领他从顶端开始向外抚摸。他将毛衣下摆撩开，牵着伊万的手深到衣服下面，贴紧微冷的肌肤。伊万感受着微小的皮肤褶皱，被撑开的一条条纹路，借着微弱的光芒再往上看到基尔伯特的脸。<br/> 他柔和地俯视伊万，像他求不到的梦中的母亲。<br/> 小孩哭求着要安慰，基尔伯特抱住他，让他亲吻自己的眼皮，伊万便照做了。他的唇瓣落到那处，雪松混合着奶香就盛开在荒野之上。他梦到过的，伊万这么想。看不清面容的母亲领着他走过雪原，在他还小的时候住在遥远的北方，他只有短暂的幸福时间。梦里的母亲也不算高大，骨节分明的手伸过来拉住他的，想要将他带去别的地方，伊万就跟着走了，跟上对方的脚步，在风雪中离开了原来的城市。当他将自己与基尔伯特拉开一些距离，他的伴侣将毛衣向上拉得更高一些，已经胀大起来的乳房挂在胸前，在秋日夜晚的空气中随着呼吸而抖动着。<br/> “过来吃一点吧。”基尔伯特终于开口，他平静地用自己的手掂着一边的乳房，看向伊万的眼睛。那里是乳香最浓郁的地方。伊万不知道是不是存在幻觉，人类的乳液理应没有任何香味，他却从基尔伯特的胸口闻到了。他哭丧着脸凑近前去，脸贴上对方高耸的肚皮，那儿有他们的孩子。小生命在他伴侣的体内孕育着，有的时候他在想，Omega只是孩子诞生的容器，他们对疼痛没有任何感知，能够幸福地期盼着孩子的降临，他们才会缠着Alpha生一个又一个。但他与基尔伯特的孩子此刻却安静了下来，只轻轻踢了两下，并没有给他造成多大的伤害。伊万站起来，把基尔伯特推倒在靠背椅中，但他并不想做那种事。<br/> 欲望不是主要的，伊万难得这么认为着，他需要的是别的东西。他跪坐在基尔伯特身边，吮吸他的手指。他轻轻地吸了一会儿，头搁在对方的膝盖上，用另一只手伸进基尔伯特的毛衣里面。他摸索到了对于男性来说硕大的乳房，给予他一点点的安全感，便开始揉搓。基尔伯特小声哼叫着，那是纯粹舒服而不带情欲的叫唤，伊万能感受到自己胸部逐渐缓解的紧绷，他又加大了一些力度。<br/> “伊万……你不要急，多揉揉就会出来的。”基尔伯特摸摸他的头，他现在没有排斥这个动作，反倒觉得舒服，作为孩子的他从喉咙口发出一连串的咕噜，基尔伯特就挠了挠他的下巴。伊万将手再往上伸一些，基尔伯特细长的手指仍在他口中，被他咬出牙印，细细密密的，唾液将其包裹起来。他想要更多，双手都伸进母亲的毛衣里面，加大了揉搓乳房的力度。基尔伯特又往前挪了挪，好让伊万勾到乳尖的部位。乳晕已经撑大，怀孕带来的生理变化使基尔伯特的轮廓变得柔软，乳首也肿起来，伊万就用两根手指掐住，一边挤压一边催动指腹绕着摩擦。前端慢慢溢出一些液体，湿漉漉地沾在伊万手上，基尔伯特伸手去接，有一些顺着伊万的手指往下淌。他们一同好奇地看着，基尔伯特将手覆上伊万的，就连他也想要体验操控自己乳房的感觉。<br/> 可他的孩子却不让他，伊万任性地挥开了基尔伯特的手，赌气般低下头。沿着嘴唇的边缘他能看到乳头上微小的突起，基尔伯特的乳尖原本是可爱的粉色，色素稀少的原因而十分好看，现在是深红，鼓胀得着实吸引一个仍在哺乳期的孩子。他太渴，伊万的喉咙干渴难耐，急切地需要什么液体来滋润，最好是某种乳液，他这么想，最好是他未来孩子的乳汁，他可以提前品尝。基尔伯特双手捧起乳房的下端，邀请他来享用头道的美食，半大的狗狗就行动了起来。<br/> 伊万咬上基尔伯特左边的乳头，牙齿碰撞在富有弹性的肉上，这份冲击此刻令他的下腹难得窜上了热流。他有很久没再有过性冲动了，由于连结带来的疼痛和烦躁，基尔伯特的漠不关心与疏离更让他怀疑自己，但当他叼着对方的乳头的时候，那股熟悉的冲动正慢慢流回他的体内。他开始嘬，想象着自己在嘬母亲的乳房，想象自己仍是一个幼儿。他的母亲没有喂过他，他喝奶粉长大，童年时候经常生病，直到分化的到来才终止了病痛的困扰。被基尔伯特的孕痛困扰的每一天都让他回到更小的时候，他被其他孩子欺负，被Omega们调戏、羞辱，伊万所有的自卑和反抗都在生命之乳滑过喉咙的时候被消解了。<br/> 他饥渴地嘬、吸、弄，用嘴唇将乳头摁到更里面去，手指粗暴地钳住那两坨柔软的肉，他的伴侣温柔地承载着他的愤怒与哀伤。基尔伯特哼着歌，伊万呜咽着扒下对方松垮的裤子，由于孕肚，基尔伯特也只能和他精美的皮带说拜拜，松紧带太过方便，伊万轻而易举就将他的下体脱了个精光。毛衣的后长摆被基尔伯特坐在屁股下面，他双腿微微分开，等待着伊万。他就开始蹭，又像发情的小狗，却甩开基尔伯特抚摸他腰部的手。伊万仍嘬着最温暖的乳头，那里源源不断传来的安全感能让他恢复镇定，所有的游移都渐渐停止，那个不存在的子宫也回到了基尔伯特身上。<br/> 伊万轻松地舒了一口气，可他还在落泪，他只在穴口徘徊，阴茎来回在基尔伯特的阴囊附近摩擦，想要就此刺激他的龟头。他断断续续地说自己不知道该怎么办，甚至无法将阴茎准确对准伴侣的那个洞，肚皮或许阻碍了他们的行动，但当他把基尔伯特翻身过来也无济于事。基尔伯特撑在凳面朝后看看，实属艰难的动作，伊万仍抓着他的乳房，阴茎贴在臀部就是挤不进去。他们僵持了好一会儿，伊万又崩溃地坐到地上痛哭，所有的主导权都离开了他，这让他万分恐惧，就开始想象基尔伯特会在这期间离开他，走到更远更远的地方，就像他的父母一样。<br/> “请你不要走，不要离开我。”伊万紧紧抓住基尔伯特的大腿，他胡乱地贴向对方，嘴里说着早就神智不清的话语，“我什么都可以做，打我也好骂我也好，但不要忽略我。”Alpha与生俱来的敏感特性被加大了数百倍，他苦苦哀求自己幻想中残忍的基尔伯特，早已将对方和自己母亲划为等号，乞求一个稳定的家庭关系与情感纽带。<br/> 这位新妈妈却不是一个冷酷的妈妈。基尔伯特撩起长毛衣的下摆，他小小的性器挺立在前端，快要戳到下垂的孕肚。他安抚着伊万，去亲吻他的脸、头发和嘴唇，用一根手指就将他的Alpha重新推倒在地。伊万在不安之中迎来了他的Omega，基尔伯特轻松地分开双腿坐到了身上，他扶起伊万的阴茎，双手将其包裹起来，轻柔的溪流在他身边流淌。伊万叹息着，他的伴侣带他进入乐园，他终于能够进到熟悉而又温热的甬道之中。基尔伯特临时获取了掌控权，但他是个含有慈悲心的统治者，过大的肚子结实地压住伊万，他却感到欣慰和喜悦。那里有他们的孩子，伊万在起伏的节奏中开始回忆写给新手父母的育儿手册里的那些段落，Omega应该如何喂奶，基尔伯特教科书般地诠释了一个完美的母亲，他用手托起乳房，放到孩子嘴边。他们将要选择怎么样的教育方式，婴儿很快便会成长，四肢变大、换牙、发育，然后他们分化第二性别，人类就是这样一代代繁衍下来。<br/> 但伊万不想要他的孩子出生在一个性别是有阶层的社会，他哀愁地抓住基尔伯特的臀部，他的伴侣正在领他穿过发情期构建起来的密林。他们的孩子最好是一个Beta，这是目前最没有顾虑的性别，可伊万仍在心底深处为自己是一名Alpha感到骄傲。规训Alpha的甜蜜谎言是让他们在温柔乡中安定下来，他由此遇上基尔伯特，由此与这个世界上最好的Omega做爱，由此与他有了孩子，这是他想象过又不敢再次想象的事情。伊万在把精液射进基尔伯特体内的时候又感受到那个独特的子宫回到他的体内，它游离在他身体的任意角落，在血脉中恣意且畅快地奔跑。那是基尔伯特的子宫，Omega的子宫，此刻来到了他的Alpha体内，他们共同的孩子就在其中汲取着父母双方的养分，他将在这里成长，将在这里分化成无人知晓的性别。伊万知道隐形的螳螂等在身旁，社会对他们的要求就只是繁衍后代，可他还是有一瞬间的心甘情愿。<br/> 基尔伯特撩开伊万的额发，他已经从伊万身上下来，原本胀大的阴茎软软地荡在Alpha的双腿之间。伊万仍有一口气没有喘上来，基尔伯特倒也一并躺在他的身边，当他转过头的时候就能看到伴侣红润的脸颊。这是下班前被打扫过的办公室地板，却软得同羽毛床铺一般，伊万无法将其与他们共同的家区分开来，仿佛只要有基尔伯特在的任意地方都能被称作“家”。他的Omega与他的孩子，此刻都在他的身边，伊万往旁边靠去，手静置在小个子男人的肚子上面。基尔伯特侧过身拥抱他的狗狗，平静下来的伊万仍有着湿漉漉的眼睛，晶亮地宛如划过天际的流星。<br/> 他们呼吸着同一片混浊的空气，手拉着手，新的生命在幽暗的空间中发出嘹亮的啼哭。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>